In order to generate interest in advertising, there have been many diverse techniques utilized over the years. This is true in all forms of advertising including advertising that is in sheet or booklet form where, in addition to the written and/or graphical content, there may be other features associated with the advertising piece. Moreover, it is known that advertising of this type, i.e., that of the sheet or booklet form, may be used as an advertising mailer.
In fact, there have been mailers that not only serve an advertising function but that may also carry merchandise. This type of mailer is disclosed, for instance, in Witkowski U.S. Pat. No. 1,058,830. As disclosed in the Witkowski '830 patent, a card is formed with means for retaining a box on the card.
In a peripherally related field, there have been several proposals for mailers that have devices of a unique nature. Koehler U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,549 discloses a foldable postal card that includes a tab that is to be pulled for unfolding and flipping a rear panel portion. Moran U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,669 discloses a postcard with a pop-out figure where the marginal areas of the card can be folded into a base for supporting the figure. In addition, there have been many other forms of mailers, advertising pieces, and the like that have unique characteristics.
Despite this fact, there is a continuing need for advertising pieces that are capable of generating consumer interest. This is particularly true in the case of advertising mailers which must necessarily capture the attention of the consumer upon receipt in order to successfully instill the message that is being conveyed by the advertising piece. Concomitantly, the advertising piece must be unique while at the same time being capable of production at low cost.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and accomplishing one or more of the resulting objects.